This invention relates to a well-logging camera producing well logging format with traces on electrophotographic film from a laser-scan modulated light path.
Traditionally multiple trace oscillographs (or cameras as termed by the petroleum industry) have consisted of individual D'Arsonval galvanometers which represent each analog input to be presented. These cameras which produce reproducible masters use wet-process film which requires darkroom loading of the film storage magazine and darkroom processing. Recently digital computers capable of handling vast quantities of data at extremely rapid rates have become available for well-logging services making the job of the analog camera more complex.
High speed recorders utilizing modulated laser light to scan photographic film, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,403, are known in the art. However, since these recorders use wet-process film, the film handling problem is still present. Although there are laser scan recorders utilizing thermally processed films, the processing speed range and stability present problems in real time display.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a unique, simplified, well-logging camera producing well-logging format with traces on in-camera, processable, electrophotographic film from a computer controlled laser-scan modulated light path.
It is another object to provide an improved developing means for an electrophotographic film camera.
It is a further object to provide an improved film drive mechanism for an electrophotographic film camera.